Talk:Legendary Badfic
Should the Lion King Orgy Poem be included in the list? : What about Squad Broken? Farseer Lolotea ● ( talk) ● ( ) 02:54, January 8, 2010 (UTC) My Immortal I would like to propose that the Harry Potter fic My Immortal be added to the list of legandary badfic. Gods only know it's horrid. Anamia 01:57, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Two more nominations I would recommend "To the Moon" and "Naga Eyes" for Legendary Badfic status. -Tawaki 19:21, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Newbie, that's me. Terrified, I am. Why talking like Yoda this is? I guess you could call me a half-Converted, and I've seen more lemons then you may care to imagine. Although those are very often disgusting, these seem to blow those out of the water. Oddly enough, while I can read (and correct thoroghly in /this copy-and -paste-style/) several lemons in one day and go to sleep soundly, just reading the summary of one Legendary Badfic was it for me. The C-word (C**eb*í**n) now gives me the shivers. I am not kidding you when I say it is 10:34 and I am completely terrified of the dark. This does not make anything better. The Inklings help any poor fellow Newb that thinks they're 'tough enough' to take one of these on... I actually thought so (Mind you, this is before I read the summary). Possible Nomination? I am surprised to see the Legendarily bad Legend of Zelda My Inner Life, the origin of the 'This isn't just a dream, this fanfic is REAL and happened to me in my sleep' thing hasn't been included here. It has numerous dramatic readings and has even been MST'd by our community as well as simply being infamous on the internet. Is it OK if it gets added? Aster Corbett 00:48, January 5, 2012 (UTC) : Okay, so every time this comes up on the Board no-one has disagreed with including it. But no-one's ever actually bothered to add MIL to the list. So I'm doing that now. Huinesoron (talk) 08:28, June 15, 2016 (UTC) :: I'm not entirely comfortable with this being added to the list, partially because that would bring my number of Legendaries sporked up yet again ("Oh, look at Iximaz, going after all these big names just because she can") and partially because it wasn't sporked with the consideration it was a Legendary. Unless it was also retroactively declared a Legendary in-universe, but that brings up another mess I'm not sure I want to look at too closely. RinaAndRanda (talk) 17:19, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Another Nomination??? The story He Gave Me Roses is pretty bad. The author barely has an understanding for the English Language and the main character is a Mary Sue. Tralaxii (talk) 00:08, April 8, 2013 (UTC) How I Became Yours and Ariana Black Would the AtLA fanfic "How I Became Yours" count as legendary? It has its own its own TV Tropes page, and whenever Zelda_Queen sporked it over at Das Sporking, several people had heard of it. It's definitely a bleepfic, at the very least, with Zuko physically abusing Mai and her portrayed as deserving it, OOC behavior galore, Chickification, "artwork" that is simply tracings from the show, and wangst aplenty. I'm simply reading the sporking of this thing and I'm getting pissed off. Similarly, the Ariana Black series also has its own TV Tropes page. Would either of these count as "legendary"? Another Nomination with two Bleepfic Sequels IT'S MY LIFE, also known as My Importal, is a horrendous trollfic that was removed from Fanfiction.net for being too bad. In the prequel, TEEN FORTRESS 2 Wheatley is revealed to be HARRY POTTER. Link to IT'S MY LIFE. Link to TEEN FORTRESS 2. Link to THE MARRISSA GAMES. TEEN FORTRESS 2 has one chapter with a spellchecked version with Cave Johnson's lemon rant randomly inserted. Also the author made Wheatley talk almost entirely in British swear words and can't number chapters. GLaDOS is character replaced by her second line. You don't want to know what the author did to Chell. Oh, the series has its own TVTropes page. 08:36, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Starkit's Prophecy Nomination I think Starkit's Prophecy should be included in here. All who haven't read it... Well, it's the Warrior Cat's version of My Immortal. Yes, that bad, and with possibly even worse spelling. TigeressOfIthilien (talk) 17:03, June 14, 2014 (UTC) : I dunno. It seems like every fandom has its "My Immortal" knockoff, and they're all alike, so it's not that shocking. Trollfic that obvious and unoriginal probably shouldn't qualify as Legendary, IMO. : ~Neshomeh 14:28, June 15, 2014 (UTC)